


and so, they play on (v)

by peachcandykiddo



Series: tsukkiyama week 2019!! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Punk Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, and kags is on keyboard, kei plays drums, shoyo plays bass guitar, the first years are in a band together uwu, yamaguchi is lead singer/guitarist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcandykiddo/pseuds/peachcandykiddo
Summary: “if music be the food of love, play on”shakespeare’s twelfth night — act 1, scene 1kei can't believe any of this is happening. in junior high, he decided to learn how to play the drums because tadashi insisted and kei couldn't say no to him. in his first year of high school the freak duo idiots weaseled their way into his little music duo with tadashi, with bass guitar and keyboard skills. third year they started writing an album, then they all moved into an apartment together where they're crammed together into two bedrooms, a practice room and a living room.then comes the end of summer, and kei's on stage listening to his best friend's confession of love to him of all people. written out in a song. he can't believe any of this is happening.





	and so, they play on (v)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams of Fame and Fortune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220529) by [peachcandykiddo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcandykiddo/pseuds/peachcandykiddo). 

the spotlights were bright, the crowd was huge, and kei’s blood pressure was through the roof.

almost a year ago, the four started writing their first album and now they were opening for one of the biggest bands in tokyo.

kei could barely believe it.

he also couldn’t believe the words coming out of tadashi’s mouth.

this was why tadashi had locked himself in the practice room for so long. why he neglected even eating and sleeping in favor of practicing.

he was pouring his heart and soul into this song, its lyrics.

the beautiful, sorrowful that told a story only kei really understood.

it was a story, a confession of love, broadcasted to thousands, but meant just for kei and kei alone.

but it was also more than just a confession.

it was an outpouring of feelings, not just romantic, a lilting, lamenting melody about the pain of a love unrequited.

but wasn’t wasn’t quite sure it was truly unrequited.

for almost three minutes, tadashi had the crowd captivated.

he had people hanging onto every chord, every word he spoke, every syllable that left his mouth.

and when he was done, leaving the last notes hanging in the air, people cheered.

they cheered for the band, for their performance that night.

but most of all they cheered for tadashi, of all of the work he had done to get them to that point.

when he turned back to face kei, there were tears falling down his cheeks.

despite them, his smile stretched from ear to ear, he was beaming.

now that it was all over, tadashi yelled one last goodbye in a shaky voice, and backstage they went.

as soon as the mics were off tadashi broke down.

kei was left watching as his best friend sobbed into shoyo’s arms, unsure of what the hell he was supposed to do.

he… wasn’t sure about any of this.

the fact that he could love tadashi as more than a best friend had only just occurred to him.

he didn’t know for sure if he did love tadashi like that yet.

it was confusing.

but… that kind of love did feel kind of right.

he didn’t want to jump to conclusions though. kei was terrified of ruining things.

so he let shoyo comfort tadashi and kei kept his distance.

“i thought you grew out of being an ass.”

tobio’s voice came so suddenly that kei practically jumped.

“what do you mean?”

“i mean that sho is over there with tadashi instead of you, dumbass.”

kei didn’t really know how he should respond.

tobio was right, of course.

that didn’t mean kei wanted him to be.

kei didn’t know how to talk to tadashi about this, he had no idea how to even start.

but he supposed he had to.

no matter how terrifying.

“yeah,” kei sighed, “i know.”

as he walked over to where shoyo and tadashi sat kei’s hands shook and he swore he could feel tobio’s gaze burning through his back.

kei was  _ so scared  _ that he was going to mess things up.

he had no experience with any of this.

as soon as kei got close, he could see tadashi whisper something to shoyo who promptly got up and walked back to tobio.

“hey.”

kei felt like he really could have said something better, but he figured it was better than nothing.

“you can sit down y’know.”

tadashi’s voice was weak, cracked and shaky from crying.

kei felt terrible.

at tadashi’s statement, kei sat down in the empty spot shoyo had left, unsure of what else to say.

“that… that song was really good."

again, kei figured he could have said something better but vocabulary was not on his side tonight.

“it was for you.”

“yea.”

kei still couldn’t get past how miserable and subdued tadashi sounded.

normally he was so… lively.

cracking jokes, laughing.

this wasn’t that voice.

this wasn’t the voice that had thousands under its control just minutes before.

this wasn’t the voice that belonged to his confident, charismatic best friend.

and it was all kei’s fault.

_ he did this. _

“this is gonna be a mess, so just bear with me,” kei finally just went for it. it was either now or leave tadashi heart broken.

just as kei had predicted, what he said next was a jumble of an apology and a confession until finally—

“i think i love you too."

as soon as he said it, kei felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest.

“you’re not just saying that, are you?”

kei simply shook his head, “i mean it.”

once more, tadashi fell quiet.

the silence made kei uneasy — the air was tense and he had no idea how tadashi felt.

he felt like he should say more.

kei had already said so much, but it didn’t feel sincere. he didn’t feel like he was able to properly get his point across.

but for what felt like the thousandth time that night he had no idea what to say.

and it was  _ frustrating. _

he knew exactly what he wanted to say, but he didn’t have the words to say it.

so kei sat there with tadashi in silence, tearing the holes in the knees of his jeans open further. simply because he needed to do  _ something  _ with his hands.

and then suddenly, tadashi’s hand was grasping kei’s.

gently, like he was scared.

he probably was scared.

hell, kei was scared.

despite the fact that he was almost nineteen kei had never even held hands with anyone.

he had no experience with any sort of romance.

totally clueless was a pretty good way to describe kei when it came to this kind of stuff.

in theory, he knew how relationships worked. but actually putting it into practice?

he had no idea.

“tadashi i’m—”

“don’t you even dare say you’re sorry,” tadashi interrupted with a laugh, gently squeezing kei’s hand, “you have nothing to apologize for.

“but i—”

“did nothing,” tadashi repeated.

“you did nothing.”

“i—” kei went to argue once more, but quickly decided against it. there was no way tadashi would budge, “...okay.”

“good,” still holding kei’s hand tightly tadashi leaned over to rest his head on kei’s shoulder, “i know i said it earlier — but i really do love you kei.”

“i love you too.”

finally— kei felt relaxed.

something about being like this with tadashi just felt right, and kei didn’t feel the need to say more now.

he just wanted to hold tadashi’s hand for forever, or at least as close to forever as he could get.

though he supposed they’d need their hands to play — so until that time he’d hold onto tadashi’s hand, and when the time came to perform once more?

they’d play on, with all of the love and passion in their hearts. because what else really was there to do?


End file.
